Mobile devices such as smartphones have become more advanced. Some mobile devices incorporate a processor that runs computer code, for example, code that implements an operating system (OS) and/or code from a software development kit (SDK). Some mobile devices are capable of running code created by third parties (i.e., parties other than those that wrote the operating system), for example, third-party applications and/or widgets. Some mobile devices include a lock screen that displays on the screen of the mobile device, for example, when a physical button on the mobile device is pressed. A user may be required to enter credentials via the lock screen to gain full access to all the features and functionalities of the mobile device.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.